Using computer processors and memories for various purposes in portable devices (like a palmtop, digital camera wallet, key, pen, wrist watch, smart phone, business and visa cards, tape etc.) is expanding everywhere in modern life. These embedded computer powers allow to add to wearable devices such additional functions as Internet browsing, storing personal data, user friendly control over basic device functions, recording and decoding user speech or handwriting input verification of user identity etc.
For example, there exist keys equipped with chips whose function is to send a loud signal when their owners are looking for them and make some sounds (like slapping their hands). As another example: some digital wrist watches are equipped with a small calculator and can store a limited number of telephones numbers. Smart phones allow limited web browsing, business cards can interchange with stored personal data when their owners shake their hands (PAN cards) etc. These wearable portable devices have limited computer power (due their small sizes) and therefore can perform relatively simple functions. There is a general need to allow these small devices to perform function that require more computer processing power. For example, to add wrist watch capacity to recognize and understand voice commands (since controlling some watch functions—setting time, date, performing calculations on a watch calculator would be simpler with voice than with hand manipulations).